Dance with the Dark Lord
by KayT M
Summary: Gen is torn with her new found power, which is neither for good nor evil. At least until she walks into the depths of Flaymo Manor where the Dark Lord resides. DG Old work which will probably never be finish ...at least in the near future.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. So, with that said; please read, enjoy, and review.  
  
Prologue  
  
Flashback  
  
"Arthur, my god, why didn't you tell me!" shrieked Molly.  
  
"Dear, I didn't know! Albus only told me yesterday, and he had only become suspicious of her powers within the last year. However he did impress upon me how important it was for Gwenivieve to take the test before her next birthday or he was afraid she may never gain full access to her powers." replied Arthur.  
  
"But dear, she's unprepared. Our baby cannot be a sorceress!"  
  
"Molly, this is not the end of the world! Just because Gen will have more powers than. well. almost everybody, it does not mean she won't be great. Furthermore, Albus assured me that we could give her the test in a way that wouldn't appear suspicious. Then, to top it all off, Molly, he also expressed his utmost confidence that Gen would pass!"  
  
"Albus said this! Albus said that! I don't care what he said; this is our daughter, and her life we are dealing with, not his! Now, what do YOU want to do, Arthur?"  
  
Molly reluctantly agreed after much discussion and debate between Arthur and herself. Together, they made the decision to have the test as close to her birthday as possible, thereby making the allusion that this was a normal test that every teenager must take.  
  
Two days after the test was administered.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" exclaimed Albus Dumbledor.  
  
"Albus, what is the meaning of such an urgent call?" inquired Molly.  
  
"First, I would like to congratulate you both. Genevieve has passed the Sorceress Test with flying colors. However, now I must reluctantly admit that the hard part is about to begin. As of now, she has her full powers, but her powers are neither good nor evil. This poses somewhat of a dilemma for us because we need to make sure she develops her new powers for the sake of good. Right now, you may be wondering how do we bring her powers to the side of goof? That's where you, as her parents, come in. You must hide and protect her from all of the evils of the world. You must always make her feel your love and show her good in the world. If you do this, we will be assured that she will only work for the side of good," explained Albus.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
As the years passed by, death and destruction was found around every corner as the wizarding war raged on. 


	2. Dance with evil

Chapter 1: Dance with Evil  
  
Flaymo Manor sat in the Black Forests encased in a dark aura that only the Dark Lord would enjoy, or so it was thought.  
  
On a night, which promised to be from hell, a beautiful ginger haired woman could be seen getting ready. For tonight, she was scheduled to eat dinner with none other than the Dark Lord, and if it wasn't for the fact that she came here on her own resolve to heal the Dark Lord's tortured prisoners; she would never have come.  
  
That Evening  
  
"Welcome, Ms. Weasley, Master is waiting for you in the dining room. Please follow me." A little house elf named Flo quietly said.  
  
Gen obliged the little elf, followed her into the dining room, and was greeted by many unwanted faces, many of which she wasn't pleased to see at all. For example, there was her archenemy, the ferret face whom was followed closely behind by Blaise Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"How nice to see you all." Gen sneered. "Now, if I may ask, where are my patients?"  
  
"As always, it is a pleasure to see you too, Genevieve. However, the patients can wait. Tonight you are to dine with my colleagues and myself."  
  
"You would rather see your victims get worse and possibly die, wouldn't you? Do you have any compassion? It will only take me a few minutes to make sure that everyone is in a stable condition."  
  
"Let me think about it for a minute. No! How could you possibly think that I care about my torture victims? How very naïve of you darling."  
  
"Then, what the hell am I doing here, if I am not going to help these innocent people?"  
  
"In due time you will find out, my dear. But for now we will eat."  
  
"MALFOY! Cut the crap! If I am not here to do the job I was asked to do, then why the hell am I here? Oh, and by the way, you can stop using the terms of endearment on me. They are not working. Furthermore, I am not yours!"  
  
"Oh there you go. Just act like you are back at school and start assuming things. To answer your question though, did you ever think you were here because I invited you?"  
  
"No, I did not think you invited me here. However, it might just possibly be because my invitation came from the master of Flaymo Manor, and that is obviously not you. Or haven't you noticed that this manor belongs to the Dark Lord?"  
  
"How can someone be so beautiful, yet at the same time so incredibly naïve? This is my manor, or haven't you noticed that Flaymo Manor is the surname Malfoy rearranged?"  
  
Gen just stood there puzzled.  
  
"My god doll! I am the Lord of this manor. Do you understand?"  
  
"Obviously not because if this manor is truly yours, then why is everyone in the wizarding world afraid of coming near this place? Because you, my cute little ferret, are not in the least bit scary."  
  
"Why do you object to the fact that this is my manor, and that I am dark?"  
  
"You know why, it happens to be the same reason you call me doll, and any other cute little name."  
  
"So, we are going to bring that up, are we?" 


	3. Only too Obvious

Chapter 2: Only to Obvious  
  
Flashback  
  
"Draco, darling, if you don't hurry up we will be late for the Yule Ball. Honestly, you are worse than almost every girl in this school!"  
  
"I'm coming, keep your shirt on!"  
  
A few minutes passed, and Draco entered the room.  
  
"My god Gen, you look amazing! I don't think anything I could say could express how ravishing you look tonight."  
  
She blushed, and they walked to the Great Hall wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Draco remembered, and Gen continued to rant and rave.  
  
"YES! We are going to talk about that, or else you might never act properly towards me again. So, I'm telling you now to just come off of it. What happened between us is history, I was your girl for a while, but I no longer and nor plan on being. Now, Lord of the Manor, if you would please show me to my patients."  
  
"Parkinson, please take Gen up to the patients that she is just dying to see."  
  
"Weasel, oops I mean Weasley, if you would follow me," growled Pansy.  
  
Gen couldn't believe that she was following Pansy Parkinson. The girl that rivaled her friends and was so pretty back in school, but now if you would have looked at her you would have been totally repulsed. For, now she looked like she was now one of Draco's henchmen instead of a woman.  
  
"How dare you deny Drakie of your company?" Pansy spat at Gen. "You're all my beloved talks about, and it is because of you he refuses me!"  
  
"Deny him of my company? My hideous one, did you ever stop to think that he denied me of his company years ago? Oh, and while we are at it, maybe he denied you because you look like dog shit one of my brothers stepped in. My god, woman! I can barely stand to look at you, all I want to do is use my magic to make you look normal!"  
  
"Really, could you do that? All I have ever wanted is to look beautiful so that Drakie would love me."  
  
"Fix you so that you could have him? Ha! Like I would do that! Just show me my patients before I get any angrier!"  
  
"As you wish, Sorceress Weasel, oops, I mean Weasley."  
  
As Pansy opened the door to the prisoner's ward all she could see were the horrible reminders why she did this.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Gen, save yourself, there is no hope left for me!"  
  
"Ron, NO! Get up! I've got to get you out of here! It's not safe!"  
  
Just then a flash of green light appeared, and Ron lay dead at Gen's feet.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
"Too bad your brother isn't here to see you now," and with that snide remark Pansy quickly closed the door se that Gen couldn't retaliate.  
  
Tears welled up in Gen's eyes as she looked around the room at bodies that were almost torn to shreds.  
  
The first man she came upon had a gash all the way up his leg, and the bone was protruding out. She knelt down beside him, and started mumbling spells to relieve pain and stabilize the patient, but even that did not seem enough. Gen continued her work until she had stabilized everyone in the room; silently crying for all the pain and suffering these people were going through. Finally, she regained her composure, went back to the man she had started with, and set out on the tedious process of healing all of her patients.  
  
As time passes by, Flo came back on her Master's orders to make sure that Sorceress Gen was getting along and had all the equipment she needed. Each time Gen would reply that she was fine, but when Flo went back for the last time that night all she found was Gen staring at a door.  
  
"Sorceress Gen, can I help you with something?"  
  
"Flo, might you tell me where this door goes, and please tell me why there is terrible moaning coming from behind that door?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but Master made Flo promise not to tell. Please, don't make Flo tell."  
  
"All right," Gen said calmly. "Would you please do me a favor? Tell your Master that I wish to speak to him."  
  
"As you wish, but Master will not be happy. He does not like to be disturbed."  
  
With that, Flo walked out, and left Gen alone with the moaning that came from behind the door. 


	4. Behind the door

Chapter 3: Behind the Door  
  
The frightened house elf entered Draco's quarters as quietly as possible. Draco, sensitive to sound, noticed there was someone in the room, and turned around smiling. The sight that met him caused him to frown.  
  
"What do you want, you pustule slime bag? I told you to stay with Sorceress Gen."  
  
"M.Master " the house elf quivered, "Sorceress Gen would like to have a word with you. She requests your presence in the dungeon."  
  
"What the bloody hell does she want? I gave her the patients."  
  
"Master, don't be angry with Flo, she is only the messenger. However, Master, if I might say."  
  
"Well out with it!"  
  
"Master, she has found the door, and has asked many questions that Flo is not permitted to answer."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up. Don't worry about her, I will take care of it."  
  
"As you wish, Master."  
  
As Flo turned to leave, she caught sight of an evil smirk on her Master's face. It unnerved her, but all she could do was wonder what new evil her Master was planning.  
  
Malfoy walked into the next room where Blaise was seated.  
  
"My friend, it is time!"  
  
"Malfoy, have you gone off the deep end? Sorceress Genevieve is here, and you want to move along in your plans for world domination?"  
  
"I love the fact that you question my authority, Blaise. However, the answer is yes. We begin to make our move today, using only tactics the Dark Lord used. Now go, and begin the work while I attend to some minor business."  
  
With that the two men parted ways and Draco went off to the dungeon. He figured she had already tried to open the door to save the poor man's life, but unluckily for her, she would learn that his life was far from saving.  
  
He burst through the door.  
  
"Darling, you called for me."  
  
"I'm sorry, I called for the Master of the manor, NOT some pervert that calls me dear."  
  
"Oh, I must be mistaken. Now, what is it that you want?"  
  
"Like you don't already know! I know the elf told you she was too scared to tell me what was behind this door, so I sent her to you. Now, tell me, who is behind this door?"  
  
"He is my prisoner, an evil that needs to die. Don't worry about him; the world is better off this way. Heal the soldiers, they need your help."  
  
"Please let me heal him, I don't care how evil he is!"  
  
"You are an angel, you know that. You really want to heal the most evil man in the world?"  
  
"What are you talking about? The most evil man in the world is the Dark Lord, you can't tell me you have him locked behind this door."  
  
"Well yes, my dear, that is exactly what I am saying. All of the men that you treated were my soldiers, each one helped me bring down the Dark Lord."  
  
"Then, why do you treat these heroes like prisoners of war? More importantly, why doesn't the ministry take the Dark Lord, and destroy him?"  
  
"Because the ministry doesn't know I have him, and I plan to keep it that way until he is dead."  
  
"Draco, I can't believe it. I never thought that you wanted to bring down the Dark Lord."  
  
"Again, you have not been listening to me, darling."  
  
"Yes, I have, but I just couldn't believe that you were the Lord of such a dark manor. However, now I see it's because you are housing the Dark Lord. So, in a way, he does reside here."  
  
"ARG!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your still not listening, are you? It's you Gen; it has always been you. You have made me into the man I am. I am no longer evil, I am back of the side of good."  
  
"You can't be back, at least no to me. You sent me to hell and back! If it weren't for you, I would still have my family! I would have rather died than live to loose everything dear to me!"  
  
"You mean you would have rather died that night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I would have never killed you, ever. Even before we went out, I was drawn to you. Genevieve, darling, I love you, and I always have."  
  
Loud hacking and coughing could be heard coming from behind the door.  
  
"Let me at least take the coughing away, I can't bear to hear it!"  
  
"Sorry dear, but he must stay behind that door. Even though he is dying he still has the power to kill us. Now, would you like some dinner? You must be starving after all the healing you did."  
  
"Well, I am hungry. Do I have to eat with Pansy? She is just a little too grotesque to have to eat with."  
  
"A beauty spell backfired on her. I don't want to look at her either. So, let's not eat with her. Follow me."  
  
With that, Draco walked Gen into the elaborate and colorful dinning room, which just happened to be set for two. 


	5. It Begins

Chapter 4: It Begins  
  
After dinner, Gen left and Draco began plotting how to win back the heart of his long lost love, and become the all-powerful ruler of the wizarding world. He sulked off to his massive lounge to do some devious scheming, and ran into his house elf, Flo.  
  
"Flo."  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"See to it that Blaise is in the lounge shortly."  
  
"Right away, Master. Master, might Flo inquire as to why you look so sad?"  
  
"Not now, elf. Now, please get Blaise."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Once Flo left, Draco entered the lounge and curled up into one of the chairs. He had forgotten how nice it was to just lay in one of them. Five minutes passed without any noise, and then the next thing Draco knew was there was the loud bang of the door slamming."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MALFOY? You're lying around like a sick dog!"  
  
"I am not. I'm thinking about what my next move should be, and then I remembered that I love lying in here."  
  
"Your fucking pathetic, the house elf even noticed something was wrong with you! Draco, I've been watching you. Ever since Gen arrived, I have noticed something different about you. You're lovesick, and, damn it, I'm not going to let you ruin our plans!"  
  
"Are you listening to yourself, Blaise? We already have everything we want. We captured the Dark Lord, Gen is still neutral, and our soldiers have been healed. Things couldn't get any better!"  
  
"Get your head out of the clouds, you ass! Gen is neutral, but she is not yours! More so, she will never be yours! I will make sure of that."  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that! All I ever did was care for her! Sure, I might have fallen under the Dark Lord's spell, but I broke the spell. What are you going to do Blaise? Kill one of the most powerful sorceresses in the wizarding world just to spite me?"  
  
"Maybe, but remember you said it yourself. She is neutral because she doesn't know of her powers therefor killing her would be easy."  
  
"You are a cruel bastard, Blaise, which is why you are my right hand man. Maybe you're right. Maybe she does cloud my judgement. Therefor, I must do this, my friend, for my love. AVADA KADAVRA!"  
  
With that, the problem seemed to be solved. All Draco had to do was convince Gen of his love, and then tell her of her powers. However, that was all for another day. For now, all he wanted to do was lay down in his big chair and think. 


End file.
